EMB-RACE Wiki
Welcome Future Viewers! EMB-RACE is an upcoming TV series based on the twisted lives of two twin sisters who are separated at birth. But eventually, Destiny will bring their family's together only to open way for the treacherous and challenging tasks of embracing the new. EMB-RACE Synopsis Recently married couple, Elizabeth and Richard Lezcuirein, are desperately awaiting the birth of their first daughter. At last, having gotten away from their arduous past, has brought them the solace to settle down and commence their very own family. Little did they know that the ghosts of their past had never left their side, but had merely camouflaged with the environment, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and destroy. 'About The Characters' Richard Lezcuirein is a forty-two year old Hispanic male who’s live revolves around racing. He has won two world championships. He is both Sophia’s and Alice’s biological father. Elizabeth Lezcuirein is a very successful business woman. She is a thirty five year old Hispanic woman who is constantly busy with work. She is both Sophia’s and Alice’s biological mother. Sophia Lezcuirein is an eighteen year old who is raised in a wealthy environment. Since her parents are not aware that they have a long lost daughter, Sophia grows up being a spoiled child. Sophia is lonely, kindhearted, and beautiful. Alice Calamezee is Sophia’s twin sister. Alice grows up in a middle class environment, she is not used to luxuries, but she has not been a deprived child either. Alice is caring, respectful, and ambitious. Vetlana Calamezee is a thirty five year old Hispanic woman who is extremely passionate about teaching. Vetlana is a high school teacher at a private school. Rolando Calamezee is a forty-year-old Hispanic male who’s live revolves around racing. Unfortunately he has not won any championships. 'Pilot' Separated at Birth Eighteen years ago Elizabeth and Richard Lezcuirein were desperately waiting for their twin daughter’s birth. However when the nurse returned she informed the Lezcuirein family that they only had one baby. The Lezcuireins were puzzled because throughout the whole pregnancy their doctor had reassured them Mrs. Lezcuirein was expecting twins. The Lezcuireins were so happy, that they did not question the nurse. Alice was left behind in the hospital because she was part of an evil scheme against the Lezcuireins. The Calamezees were eagerly waiting to adopt a child, which is how Alice became part of the Calamazee family. Episode 2 The Rivalry The Lezcuirein’s and the Calamazee’s are from different social classes. While the Lezcuireins come from a wealthy background, the Calamazee’s are a middle class family. Although both families come from a different social standing they shared one thing in common, the love for motorsports. Both the Lezcuireins and the Calamazees are expecting a racing match after their daughter's eighteen birthday. Episode 3 Seeing Double Sophia and Alice are finally eighteen years old, and both their fathers have finally decided that they are ready to compete in an actual competition. Both girls have been exposed to cars from a very young age, and have shown interest as well. The day has finally arrived and the girls compete against several male competitors. After an intense match Sophia comes in first place, as Alice follows in second place. Richard is overjoyed with his daughter’s accomplishment, so he walks over to congratulate Alice. (But at the moment he thought it was Sophia) During that moment Sophia walks by and both Richard and her are extremely shocked. Both are filled with a vast amount of questions. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse